Le losange
by yugamint
Summary: Link est la recherche de Zelda, Ghirahim se met en travers de son chemin, quelle sera leur relation
1. La rencontre de deux hommes

**Hoi, je me lance enfin à poster une fan-fic qui m'a demandé pas mal de temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Couple : hehe vous verrez ( même si c'est écrit dans les infos de cette fan-fic et que si t'es là c'est que tu cherchais un couple précis )**

 **ATTENTION : SPOIL**

 **BON DIVERTISSEMENT**

Notre héro s'approcha de cette porte qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir, il fit le tour de ce complexe au milieu du Temple de la contemplation dans l'espoir de trouver un mécanisme capable de l'ouvrir. Il avait fait le tour mais rien, mis à part ces petits cristaux situés un peu plus haut au dessus de la porte, il sorti le lance-pierre que lui avait donné le Vénérable, il visa, tira, rien ne se produit.

 **-Je n'arriverai jamais à retrouver Zelda si c'est comme ça !**

 **-Maître, regardez !** Dit la voix métallique de la fidèle Fay.

Link leva la tête et vit que les cristaux s'étaient séparer et assombrit, ce qui déverrouilla la porte.

C'était une grande salle avec un plafond qui s'arrondissait avec des fenêtres un peu partout en hauteur. Quelque chose attira l'œil de Link, il s'approcha du milieu de la pièce, oui, c'était bien un squelette. Le héro recula, sorti son épée quand soudainement le squelette revint à la vie, sorti deux épée de tailles hallucinante et se mit à tourné autour du jeune héro comme pour le provoqué au combat, ce que Link comprit rapidement.

Après un bon quart d'heure de combat contre ce Stalfos, Link s'était assis et sous ses yeux ébahis, un gros coffre apparût devant lui, il se leva et alla ouvrir celui-ci. Un gros scarabée métallique était dedans. Link, intriqué par l'objet qu'il venait de trouver, l'accrocha à son bras, appuya sur un bouton et le scarabée se mit à voler dans la pièce ramenant les objet qu'il trouvait sur son chemin à son nouveau maître.

 _Cet objet est génial, je suis persuadé que cet engin peut allé encore plus vite, je demanderai à Dorco de l'amélioré quand je retournerai à Célèste-Bourg !_ Pensa le jeune aventurier.

 **-Maître. Je vous conseil fortement d'observer les lieu avec le scarabée lorsque vous êtes bloqué !**

 _Décidément, cette Fay est géniale, ce n'est que l'esprit d'un épée, mais on s'attache vite à elle !_ c'est ce que Link se disait à chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait des conseils.

Le héro reprit sa quête et après quelque heures de recherches, il ouvrit enfin la dernière porte avant de revoir Zelda, il entra dans la salle, ne vît personne, il y avait du bruit pourtant, il cru entendre une voix masculine, il y avait bien quelqu'un. C'était un homme aux cheveux blancs et avec une sorte de cape rouge qui avait des losanges dans le côté intérieur, il était entièrement habillé de blanc avec des trous en formes de losanges sur ces jambes, sur ses gants et un énormes losange sur son torse musclé.

L'homme tentait d'ouvrir une porte, il tentait de l'ouvrir avec son épée, il s'arrêta quand il entendit Link sortir son épée.

 **-Oh ! Un visiteur ! Dis-moi, et si tu m'aidait à ouvrir cette fichue porte, vois-tu il y a une jeune fille que j'aimerais bien ne pas laisser filer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **-Qui-êtes vous ?**

 **-Qui je suis ? Et bien...Je ne m'offusquerai pas si tu m'appelles…Seigneur Ghirahim.**

Link en avait assez de ce type qui se pensait au dessus de tout, il brandit son épée et mis le dénommé « Ghirahim » en garde ce qui affecta grandement le grand blanc.

 **-Tu veux te battre ? C'est d'accord, sache que je déteste les petit morveux dans ton genre !** Dit Ghirahim tout en se léchant les babines avec une langue semblable à celle d'un serpent.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans un combat sanglants, Link était recouvert de sang, il ne savait pas comment toucher son adversaire plus de deux fois de suite, il interrogea donc son amie bleue.

 **-Fay ! Donne moi toutes les données que tu as à son sujet !**

 **-Bien maître. Il s'agit de Ghirahim, il s'est auto-proclamé : « Monarque Démoniaque », il est passé maître dans la maîtrise de la magie. Evitez à tous prix de vous faire prendre votre épée par sa main libre, profitez du moment où il se téléporte pour l'attaquer. Il s'agit de toutes les information dont je dispose à son sujet.**

 _Okay ! Donc ça devrait être plus simple maintenant !_ Se dit le héro tout en souriant.

 **-CREEEEEVE !** cria Link en fonçant sur le monarque démoniaque qui venait de se téléporter.

Coup critique !

 **-Heurf...tu m'agaces ! Et puis je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder puisque la fille n'est plus là, ne te remet plus en travers de mon chemin, ça risquerait de me froisser, adieu, Link !**

Et Ghirahim s'envola dans une dernière téléportation.

 **-Maitre ! Je ne ressens plus la présence de Dame Zelda, il s'emblerait que Ghirahim veuille s'en prendre à elle !**

 **-Merci Fay !**

Après avoir récupéré la stèle en pierre et être retourner à Célèste-Bourg, Link n'avait plus que son combat pitoyable contre Ghirahim en tête. Ce mauvais personnage hantait ses pensées, mais pourquoi ? Il se demandait si il allait bien, si il s'était remit de leur combat, il s'inquiétait pour lui !

 _Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui moi, il doit bien allé et peut-être qu'avec de la chance on se reverra et on pourra parler,_ pensa Link pendant que sont scarabée était en rénovation.

C'était bien la première fois que Link s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un contre qui il s'était battu, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, la preuve était telle qui ne s'était jamais inquiété pour Hergo, son camarade de classe et rivale de la conquête du coeur de la jeune Zelda. Oui voila pourquoi il voulait revoir Ghirahim, c'était pour lui dire d'abandonner l'espoir d'attraper Zelda car il serrait toujours là pour la protéger de lui, car il l'aimait et qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre !

Du moins, c'est l'idée qu'il se faisait de la situation…

Voilà merci d'avoir lu jusque là, c'est ma toute première fanfic que je publie et c'est une grande joie merci à tous vraiment ! N'ésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages pour que je m'améliore ou même tout simplement pour qu'on puisse parler ensemble 3

j'vous aime déjà 3


	2. Des retrouvailles pleines de haine

**Donc la réécriture du chapitre deux, je l'ai réécrit par manque de satisfaction envers le précédent. Bien sur il y a encore du spoil sur la manière d'avancer dans le jeu donc osef si je spoil faut savoir se retenir dans la vie, mais bon**... **bonne lecture sinon**

Cela faisait deux bonnes journées que le scarabée était en amélioration au stand de Dorco, et pendant ce temps, Link avait passé les deux meilleures nuits de toute sa vie, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis des années.

 **-*murmure***

 _Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte..._ pensa le héro.

 **\- Tu peux entrer au lieu de rester planté devant ma chambre...** dit le jeune blond en se réveillant.

 **-B-bonjour Link, désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai croisé Dorco et il m'a dit que ton scarabée était prêt.** Dit un jeune de l'école de chevalerie, il avait les joues toute rouges, un torse fin et de grosses cuisses.

 **-Merci Céléstin, c'est sympa de t'être déplacé!** Dit Link en souriant de toute ses dents.

Céléstin sortit quelque minutes de la chambre du blond pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, Link sortit, habillé de sa tenue verte et de son équipement, en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui rougit légèrement à celle-ci.

 **-Bon, mon destin m'appelle, à la prochaine!**

 **-À la prochaine...Link...** dit Céléstin.

 _Une fois le scarabée en poche, je fonce à Ordinn._

En route, Link vît un Lemly, il le carressa, puis repartit vers le marché couvert.

 **-Salut Dorco,** dit Link en se dirigeant vers le stand de rénovation, **Céléstin m'a dit que tu avais fini d'améliorer mon scarabée, fais moi voir ça!**

 **Salut! Et bien oui j'ai fini, enfin, je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose alors je l'ai rendu plus maniable et je l'ai réparé, tiens voilà le surplus de rubis que tu me devais.**

 **-C'est déjà beaucoup merci Dorco et à la prochaine, ciao!**

 _Bon, c'est pas ce que je voulais mais c'est déjà bien, bon c'est partit!_

Link, une fois sortit du marché couvert, se jeta dans le ciel, sifflant un bon coup avant de tomber sur le dos de son céléstrier vermeil, et fonça vers la colone de lumière rouge, direction Ordinn.

Une fois arrivé, Link rencontra d'étranges créatures, les mogmas, avec qui il fit un marché, si Link retrouvait un ami de Ferrug, le mogma, celui-ci lui donnerait son sac de bombes.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Link ouvrit la porte du Temple de la Terre. Il y faisait très chaud, la lave envahissait plus de la moitié du temple. Il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de retrouver l'ami de Ferrug, qui apparut quelque instant plus tard afin de le remercier en lui donnant le sac de bombes, et les deux mogmas repartirent. Link ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver la grande clé.

 _Pendant ce temps là derrière la dernière porte_

 **-QUOI??? Vous l'avez laissé partir avec cette femme?! Bande d'incapables, que cela ne se reproduise pas, compris?** Cria de manière terrifiante le monarque démoniaque.

Les bokoblins qui l'écoutaient repartirent dans le temple histoire de freiner le héro.

 **-Dame Zelda, vous ne devez pas faire de bruit, vous devez prendre le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous purifier!** Dit une dame habillée de noir, de lautre côté de la porte où criait le monarque.

La plus jeune acquiesca.

 _De retour vers notre héro qui avait franchit la dernière porte._

 **-Fay, y a-t'il une présence maléfique ici?**

 **\- Oui maître, je sens l'aura de Ghirahim.**

Link ne répondit pas et s'enfonca dans la pièce pour n'y trouver personne.

Suite à l'apparition de petits losanges, notre héro décida de regarder en direction des losanges, il les avait reconnu, c'était ceux de Ghirahim. Le monarque démoniaque apparu et murmura quelques phrases avant de dire quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant mais de frustrant aussi.

 **-On ne devrait plus se voir avant un petit moment si tout va bien, du moins je l'espère pour toi, ahahah...**

C'était là tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Le monarque claqua des doigts, ce qui provoqua un léger mouvement dans la bouche de la statue en forme de dragon qui se trouvait juste devant Link. Dans un deuxième claquement de doigts, Ghirahim disparu.

Le mouvement provenant de l'intérieur de la statue se faisait de plus en plus intense quand tout à coup un énorme rocher bien rond sortit de la bouche du dragon. Elle se mit à rouler tout le long de la piste qui formait la salle avant de se faire sortir quatre longues pattes et un énorme oeil au dessus de sa bouche disproportionnée.

 **-Fay, qu'elle est cette chose?** **-Il s'agit de Bella Darma, une roche ensorcelée par Ghirahim, essayez de la faire exploser à l'aide de vos bombes et de frapper son oeil, il s'agit là de toutes les données dont je dispose à son sujet.**

 **\- La faire exploser...Merci Fay!**

C'est ainsi que notre héro fit exploser le rocher et réussit à sortir de cette salle qui, à présent, sentait la fumée.

Link ouvrit la porte qui se situait tout en haut de la salle, elle s'illuminait d'une lueur bleue ciel. Le jeune héro ouvrit cette porte et vît la jeune blonde qu'il recherchait tant, elle était habillée de blanc, il s'approcha d'elle mais une autre femme se mit en travers de son chemin, elle était grande, fine et habillée de noir.

 **-Impa?!**

 **\- Non madame, vous savez que ce n'est pas le moment pour vous de vous retrouver!**

 **\- Oui...Je le sais...allons-y!** Dit la jeune Zelda le visage remplit de tristesse.

 _Je vois, nous nous reverrons dans un moment, mais je dois continuer de la suivre afin de veiller sur elle!_ Se dit Link en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

 **-Tiens, il ne bat pas comme avant, pourquoi, elle était pourtant juste là...**

 **-Maitre, voici la stèle, rentrons à Céleste-Bourg.**

 **\- Oui...**

C'est ainsi que notre héro rentra chez lui, le coeur lourd, comme si il avait oublier quelque chose de très important, encore plus important que sa propre vie.

 _ **VOILÀ! Je tenais vraiment à réécrire ce chapitre car je n'étais pas satisfaite de l'original, tout allait trop vite et il n'y avait pas...Ferrug**_

 _ **BON bisous et à la prochaine**_


	3. Les tourments de l'école de chevalerie

**_ATTENTION: chapitre cucu la praline_**

Alors que notre héro venait tout juste de rentrer à Céleste-Bourg, une rumeur parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, Orbo était amoureux.

 _Je déposerai la stèle plus tard j'ai un peu de temps._

Une voix se fit entendre

 **\- Oh bonjour Link!**

 **-Euh oui...Oh maître Arfan bonjour, comment allez vous?**

 **-Bien, dis moi, et si tu faisais une pause dans ta quête, va voir la dame de la cantine, elle t'a préparé un bon plat.** Dit le professeur.

 **-Merci, au revoir !**

Et le héro s'en alla vers le réfectoire de l'école de chevalerie.

 **-Bonjour madame!**

 **\- Oh Link regarde je t'ai préparé de la soupe de citrouille, c'est presque la même recette qu'à la citrouille perchée, j'y ai rajouté mon ingrédient secret hihi.**

 **-Merci beaucoup, puis-je la manger dans ma chambre, je me sens fatigué.** **\- Bien sûr, mange bien.**

 **-Merci et au revoir!** Cria Link déjà devant la porte de sa chambre. Une fois son repas terminé, il s'endormit très rapidement.

-Donc je lui donne ou je lui donne pas...

 _Quoi à cette heure ci on me dérange..._

toc toc*

 **-J'arrive...** Dit Link en baillant.

 _Tiens, Orbo?_

 **-Euh...Link, je sais que toi et moi on est pas potes mais, tu a l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec les filles...Est-ce que t'y pourrais donner cette lettre à Grida, ne la lis pas s'il te plait...merci, je compte sur toi!** Dit Orbo avant de prendre la poudre descampette.

 _Il est bizarre, bon c'est pour Grida ça, bon okay pourquoi pas._ Pensa le jeune blond.

Link alla donc à la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait généralement la belle Grida.

 **-Salut Grida, j'ai croisé Orbo et il m'a demandé de te donner cette lettre, euh attends, ça va ?**

La jeune fille avait l'air totalement dépaysé, elle tremblait.

 **-Hein, euh Orbo, oh je vous, je vais lire ça attends...QUOI!? I-il m'aime? Mais...Mais il est toujours méchant avec moi...**

 **-Attends je reviens j'ai entendu du bruit en haut.** Dit le jeune héro afin d'aller chercher son ami, Kiko, qui était lui aussi amoureux de la douce Grida.

 **-Kiko c'est le moment ou jamais d'avouer tes sentiments, Orbo a déjà prit les devant!**

 **-Hein quoi Orbo? Okay j'y vais!** Dit le plus âgé.

Link suivi son aîné, qui courait afin de retrouver l'élue de son coeur.

 **-C'est toi qui a écrit ça? Cest très touchant de ta part mais...Je sais pas trop...**

C'était Grida qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, Link vît le visage de Kiko s'illuminer, il savait que rien n'était encore joué et qu'il avait encore sa chance.

 **-Grida! Ne sors pas avec lui, sors avec moi !**

 **\- Quoi mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi, va t'en!** Beugla Orbo.

 **\- J'ai fait mon choix.** Dit la jeune rousse en s'avançant vers Kiko.

Kiko la prit dans ses bras, il était tellement heureux qu'après un léger câlin, il prit la tête de la fille entre ses mains, et déposa un doux baisers sur les lèvres de celle-ci, qui se mit à rougir.

 **\- Quoi...Non c'est impossible...NOOOON!** Cria Orbo en courant vers la chambre de son idole, Hergo, qui avait disparu depuis un moment.

Link ne voulu pas déranger Kiko et sa petite amie, qui l'avaient remercié d'être venu chercher Kiko.

Le hero s'était mit en route pour la statue de la déesse, maks quelque chose le traquassait.

Pourquoi je n'ai rien ressenti en renvoyant Zelda? Je pensais pourtant que j'étais amoureux d'elle...

Un corps apparu dans l'esprit de Link, seulement il était très flou, mais il voyait des vêtements blancs et rouge, il se demanda qui s'était et cligna des yeux très rapidement afin de d'enlever ces pensées de son esprit, il avait plus important à faire, placer la stèle dans la statue.

Apres avoir posé la stèle, Link senvola à l'aide de son célestrier.

 _C'était quoi son nom déjà...Ah oui..._ _Ghirahim_

 ** _VOILAAAAAA! Donc je savais pas quoi écrire pour ce chapitre alors j'ai raconté l'histoire de Kiko et Grida, et une sorte de prise de conscience des probables sentiments de Link hehe..._**


End file.
